warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet memories
A/N This is a RainXSwallow but I just love this pairing soooo. Yeah! :) This fan fic takes place 3 moons after Rainwhisker died. And there will only be 3 chapters and When I am done keep a watch out for the 2nd book...... The Realization!! the story's song!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1m8GSnIkxPM Prolouge He's gone, He'll never get to see his kits! Oh StarClan WHY!??!!?!?!? ''My brain echoed. but at the same time my thoughts were clouded with memories. His face looked up at mine and he said " Swallowtail...I'll always be here for you... because I Love You" soon tears had formed in my eyes. " Oh Rainwhisker, I Love you too but we can't meet again." he looked at me with saddness sparkling in his eyes. " Ok Swallowtail. But I'll miss you, at least we'll see eachother at gatherings." I looked down " I'll always love you. goodbye Rainwhisker." he broke my silence. " Goodbye Swallowtail." and we parted paths. For Good. I looked around the nursery. " My kits, please come soon! I don't want to be alone anymore." I whimpered. This Leaf-Bare was going to be the most coldest without him. "Rainwhisker, Please forgive me." I said before going to sleep. A breeze lapped at my pelt. If only. Chapter 1 "You can do it Swallowtail!" Said Mothwing, Like medicine cats do when they help queens. I looked up " I'm trying!" I said impatently. " I see the 1st kit!" she yelled. Soon a tiny gray kit lay by me. it had my green eyes! "It's a she-kit!" Mothwing told me. Another pain convulsed me. "Here's the 2nd one" she excitedly told me. it was a tom. He had my pelt and Rainwhisker's eyes. I breathed gently. It was over. My kits were born. "I'll name the gray she-kit Willowkit and the brown tom, Rainkit." I decided. Rainkit was tussling with Willowkit to get to me first. Willowkit finally won she got to me first. I looked at them, So beautiful. Rainkit looked at me gently as a kit would do. so perfect. It was soon Moonhigh. " Time for bed my kits!" I said sweetly.Before I went to sleep, I whispered to StarClan, " Rainwhisker, I hope you love them, Because if they knew you they would love you like I do." soon my paws fell deeper into the draging of sleep. '''A/N ( I decided on WIllowkit & Rainkit's Foster father.... Pineheart!)' Chapter 2 (6 moons later...) I woke up with kits pawing at me.'' They are already 6 moons! I thought.'' " Swallowtail, Rainkit hurt my back last night pawing me!" My precious daughter wined. " Rainkit! Why did you paw at Willowkit last night?" I asked sternly. My son looked at me with tears in his blue eyes. " I had a bad dream Swallowtail!" Rainkit said sniffling soon after. I just looked at him and smiled. " Was it bright there or yucky and dark.?" I asked wondering if he had seen his father in StarClan. " It was really bright." He said happily. "then why was it bad?" I asked wondering if he was lying. "A dark gray cat said he was my father but Pineheart is our father!!! it made me so upset!" Soon Pineheart came into the nursery. He looked at Rainkit with concern. " What's wrong Rainkit?" He asked him. But suddenly Leapordstar cut off our chatting. She is calling for a gathering!!! I looked at Willowkit & Rainkit. " Yay! We're becoming apprentices!' she shouted happily. I licked them kindly. " I'm so proud of you!" And I bet Rainwhisker is too my kits. ''I looked twards Leapordstar. It was time. Time for them to grow up. "Willowpaw! Rainpaw! Willowpaw! Rainpaw!" the whole clan shouted. I looked at them. WIllowpaw walked up to Leapordstar.... Her mentor. I walked up to them but as I was walking I saw Rainpaw and his mentor, Mosspelt. So much like me and Rainwhisker. I Looked up to Leapordstar. She told Willowpaw something than looked to me and said " Come with me Swallowtail." I looked at her. She finally said, " I know these are Rainwhisker's kits, Not Pineheart's but I will keep your secret." I sighed. " Thank you Leapordstar!" And I ran off to the warriors den. ''Will You ever speak to me Rainwhisker??? Is it because the kits don't have their real father? Well I'll tell them someday. I PROMISE! '' Chapter 3 ( 10 moons later.....) Willowpaw came up to me and said. " Mother, What ever happened to Pineheart and you?" She asled politely. Then she said something that suprised me. " He told me that I look like a ThunderClan cat named Rainwhisker." I stood there silent and wide eyed. " You look like him. But he's dead now. " The words wrenched my heart. They will find out someday, But its not today. I looked at her. ''So much like your father Willowpaw, He loves you. I do too. Eventhough you don't know it, He's You and Rainpaw's father. I looked across the river to ThunderClan's camp. If only they knew. "Willowflower! Rainheart! Willowflower! Rainheart!" They were finally warriors. Silently I remembered my promise to Rainwhisker. I will tell them soon enough. My Precious kits are now warriors, And I'll see my mate when I go to StarClan someday. The only happy ending to my tragic story. My Mistake will live on. and cause discruction in my kits and my relationship. Watch over us Rainwhisker, We still need you. A/N ( Can anyone notice that I did a quote from Crookedstar's Promise???:D) Category:LunaClipse339's fanfics Category:Sweetmemories!